Break
by Sandshrew777
Summary: Pavel Chekov, although a very smart young man, is still a teenager. When things don't go his way, he's prone to mood swings, and Hikaru Sulu ends up taking the full brunt of a rather physical one.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here, not the characters or the words or anything.**

**Warnings: slash, sexual activity, liberal swearing, and a moody teenager within.**

**Author's Note: Enter Pavel Chekov, stage left. And remember to review, please? :)**

* * *

Pavel Chekov was the cutest thing on the entire ship and the problem was that everyone knew it. He knew that nobody meant him disrespect, per se. He understood and thought it was quite sweet, actually, that they were using him as a substitute for their younger brothers, sons, nephews, friends back home. Usually, he was only too happy to be chipper and bright for them.

And then...there were days like today.

At breakfast, his replicated poached eggs were runny. He remembered Mama's that oozed so brightly on his plate and thought he would treat himself today. Everything was going just fine.

"Hey, Chekov," Sulu greeted, appearing suddenly at his side.

Pavel turned to talk to him and in his haste to do two things at once, must have pushed the wrong button because a few moments later there were his eggs, black and ruined. He ate them anyway - he learned very early as a Russian child that you never waste food. Never.

Then he ended up three minutes late for his shift because Sulu wouldn't stop talking and Pavel didn't want to be rude and interrupt him in the middle of a story. Finally, Pavel found a break in the conversation.

"You really must tell me more of zhese penguin pirates, Sulu, but anozzer time. I am afraid I haff duty," Pavel explained and practically zoomed out of there.

He had five minutes to make it there in time. He was a fast runner; he could do it. And he would have made it, too, if some idiots weren't cleaning up some spill in the hallway.

"Watch out!" one of them yelled, but it was too late.

He'd gone flying and landed hard on his pride. Their insistence to get him checked out coupled with his polite "no, zhank-you wery much for your concern" responses was just enough to make him late. He was steamed, even though the Captain didn't really give a rat's ass if he was late or not.

"Nice to see ya, Mr. Chekov, take a seat," Kirk said, smiled, leaned over and ruffled his curls when he presented himself for duty. It was cute, Pavel admitted to himself, but still annoying.

Then the Captain gave him six ship announcements - six! - and all of them had trouble words in them: "vessels", "vulcanized", "valve", and, the word that he was sure had come straight from Hell, "revolving". He did his best, but halfway through the second one he noticed Sulu trying to hold back chuckles. He gritted his teeth and made it through it as best as he could.

During each of the others, he tried not to look Sulu's way, but his eye kept getting drawn to him and every time, every time Sulu was on the verge of laughter.

When he was finally relieved, Sulu got off at the same time and joined him on the walk back to their quarters. Sulu lived only a room down and across the hall from Pavel, so they made the trip together a lot. Pavel usually found it quite calming to talk to the helmsman, but he was in no mood to calm down.

"So...you wanted to hear more about those penguins, right? They're hilarious, really; you should see the comic strip. Y'know, I have most of them in my quarters, if you want to stop by," Sulu suggested, looking over at Pavel and smiling hopefully.

"I am sorry, I haff much studying to do. You vill understand, da?" Pavel asked.

Sulu looked crestfallen, and as much as Pavel wanted to immediately take it back, he also found that he didn't give a flying turtle. He was tired, annoyed, and just wanted to lie down with a good book, or at least the closest simulation their space library would allow.

But, of course, that wasn't happening.

"Aw, Chekov, take a break. It'll be worth your while," Sulu wheedled, getting a little of that hopeful smile back.

"I am sorry. I haff told you, I cannot. Good night," Pavel said, turned to his door panel.

Sulu snatched at his arm.

"C'mon, kid, please?" he managed.

And that was all he managed because Pavel swung back around at the mention of the word "kid", his eyes blazing.

"Look, _Meester_ Sulu," Pavel began, his voice icy and quiet. "You haff been making mess of my entire day. Ze least you could do ees shut up and LEAVE ME ZE FUCK ALONE!" he screamed.

He turned to his door again and again the tug on his arm came.

"Chekov! Chekov, what's wrong?" Sulu asked.

Pavel grabbed for Sulu's arm, grasped onto it with a suddenly ironclad grip. Sulu gasped out in pain but Pavel was beyond giving a shit. In one swift motion he spun Sulu around, twisted the arm behind his back and shoved him into the wall.

"Vhat ees vrong? I vill tell you. Ze entire ship thinks I am some leetle kid. Especially you," Pavel growled.

"Chekov, please, will you - " Sulu started.

Pavel shoved him harder into the wall.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "You haff talked enough today. Now eet ees my turn. Ees my turn to make you late and fuck up your breakfast and _laugh_ at you because you cannot disarm a stupeed leetle kid," Pavel whispered.

Sulu shivered. Pavel's quick mind picked it up immediately and his eyes widened.

"You...are _enjoying_ zhis?" he asked.

"Of - of course not," Sulu said jaggedly, his breath hitching.

Pavel spun him around, letting go of his arm quickly, then grabbing him by the neck and pushing him up against the wall. Pavel looked down and saw what he expected: a very firm, hard outline in Sulu's fine dress pants.

"Da...you are," Pavel whispered, reaching down with his free hand to trace it. Sulu moaned and shivered.

"Vell. Let me _help you out_," Pavel spat, and in one fluid motion ripped the zipper down, undid the hook, reached his hand into Sulu's boxers and fished out the prize. He jerked it harsh and fast, as raw as he could. Sulu mumbled incoherently, managing only a few words.

"Chekov, please - please. Not - not here," he choked out.

Pavel gripped Sulu's neck tighter and with his other hand, rubbed back and forth until, swiftly, Sulu's hips began to buck. Soon, Chekov's pants and the bottom of his Starfleet sweater were covered in thick white goo. Once he was finished, Chekov released his hold on it and brought the sticky hand up to join the other at Sulu's neck.

"I am glad to be of serwice," he snarled. "Now, eef you vill excuse me, my uneeform ees no longer regulation."

Pavel let go of Sulu's neck - on which he never had that firm, that choking of a grip; never enough to hurt him - and he saw Sulu gasp, reach both hands to his throat, slide down the wall on shaky legs. Pavel smirked and opened his door panel, stepped inside, shut the panel.

He took off his clothes systematically, stepped into the shower, turned on the water, and tried to wash himself clean. He stood there, a hand on the shower wall to steady him, trying to figure out what he'd just done.

It wasn't too hard. He'd fucking flipped out on his friend - his best friend, practically. He didn't really have any friends and Sulu was about the closest he'd come. So much for that.

There was no use in crying. He was smart enough to recognize that. In his weakness, he allowed himself one quick sob and then another. Then he set his jaw and turned his face to the water again, washed the tears away. He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a cream towel around his waist, tried desperately to ignore his frowning reflection in the mirror.

Then he stepped back out into his room, dripping wet, hair sodden and straight for the moment. He barely heard the banging on his door.

"Chekov!" came the yell. "Chekov! Damnit, Pavel, open up. I...I want to talk to you," Sulu yelled through the door.

It wasn't going to help anything, this diatribe that was sure to come his way, but Pavel figured he had this coming. So he walked over to the door panel and pushed the button to open it. It slid open and Sulu fell in - he'd obviously been leaning on it, banging for minutes and minutes now since Pavel had decided to shower. Pavel caught him and brought him back up to his feet.

"Pavel," Sulu said quickly, breathlessly, his eyes going wide at the nearly naked sight in front of him. He swallowed and set his jaw. "Let me in."

Pavel moved aside robotically, staring at the floor. Sulu stepped in and the panel slid shut behind him. Both of them stood there, not quite knowing what to say until Sulu looked like he remembered that he had something to say.

"Sit down. Let's talk," he managed.

Pavel moved robotically again, mechanically walking to his bed, sitting on the edge. Sulu sat next to him. Both of them stared off into opposite corners of the room.

"I am sorry. I vas angry," Pavel finally managed.

"Don't be - " Sulu started.

"Do not tell me vhat I should and should not feel," Pavel interrupted, although he kept his tone calm and level.

"Sorry, alright?" Sulu flashed back, a rare temper flying to the surface. It was enough to make Pavel turn and look. "I'm sorry I even came in here. Fucking teenagers," he muttered.

He got off the bed. Pavel's hand came flying out and grabbed onto Sulu's arm.

"Vait," he said. "I really am sorry. I do not...I do not know vhy ees so hard today."

Sulu's expression softened a little and he took his seat again next to the nearly naked Pavel.

"Tell me," he said.

For the second time, Pavel lost it - except this time, he started crying. It was soft and slow and it barely hitched his voice - all it did was make his wide eyes red and shiny and Sulu seemed to soften even more at that.

"I am a kid. I am just a kid," Pavel began. "Eweryone ees nice to me. But I am child. I am always ze child.

"I know I should not be so eemature about zhis," he continued, smiling sadly, bashfully. "But I cannot help eet. I am a kid. Eet bozzers me.

"Zhey mean vell. You mean vell. And I am not annoyed, usually. But..."

"You hit your breaking point," Sulu filled in.

Pavel gave him a confused look, eyebrows furrowed, watery eyes wide.

"Breaking point?" he repeated blankly.

Sulu smiled.

"Sorry. Um...you couldn't take it anymore?" he tried.

"Like...eef I tried to pour water eento a full glass?" Pavel asked, his eyes lighting up a little.

"Yeah, that's it," Sulu agreed, smiling a bit wider. Pavel smiled back.

"I guess so," Pavel said.

Then he looked away.

"You...are being wery nice about zhis," Pavel whispered.

Sulu shrugged.

"You should not be. I...vas wery rude," Pavel continued.

"To say the least," Sulu added. "But...I wasn't exactly stopping you."

Pavel looked sideways at him, putting the pieces together to a puzzle he'd never seen.

"You could haff stopped me?" he asked.

"Of course, Pavel," Sulu replied, smiling just a little. "I've had combat training. And for all you're good at, combat is not your strong suit. I could've flipped you onto the floor. Easy."

"Oh," Pavel said, blushing a little. "Do not brag," he added.

Sulu laughed. Pavel flushed a little, remembering how he'd felt when Sulu laughed at him earlier, but he reminded himself that this was a different situation and Sulu thought what he'd said was funny. He wasn't laughing _at_ him. He wasn't.

"And it's like you said," Sulu added, catching Pavel off-guard. "I liked it."

Sulu was staring straight at him and Pavel was confused.

"You vere telling me - " he started.

"Yes, I was telling you to stop," Sulu interrupted. "I wanted our first...uh, experience...to be...well, you know, special."

Pavel was blushing madly now but as he watched Sulu, he saw the blush appear on his cheeks too. It made him feel a little better - they were finally on even ground.

"So..." Sulu trailed off.

"Er...da. Vhat do ve do now?" Pavel asked.

"You wanna just...shoot the shit?" Sulu suggested.

Pavel grinned.

"Sure. Just...one zhing," he said.

"Yeah?" Sulu asked.

"Let me get some clothes on?" Pavel asked, giving Sulu a quirked eyebrow and saucy smile.

"Oh...uh, right. Yeah. I'll just, um...wait here then," Sulu muttered, turning bright red again.

Pavel decided to take his time rummaging through his dresser.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story! If you liked the aggressive Pavel, please press review and tell me your favorite thing about squirrels. :-p**


End file.
